Tortall's Twin part 3:Kel
by Junipertree
Summary: THIS IS NOT ANTI-DAINE!! That said, I think this is so interesting, remember, the law is never passed that women could be knights- what will Kel do? Final chapters up. I'm expecting a few flames, I never thought it would end this way...
1. The Unicorn

Whee hee! Now that I'm done part two I can finally solve the mystery on what Kel does! This is simply brilliant! Remember: the law was never passed that women could be knights…

Disclaimer: none of TP's characters belong to me, etc. etc…

__________________________________________________________________

****

Tortall's Twin: Part 3

~Kel~ Chapter one: The Unicorn

Keladry of Mindelan, five years old, practically groveled at her father's feet. 

"Pleaaaaaaase! I'll be very good! Very good! Everyone else is goin, and I'll prob'ly never get tis chance again for th'rest of my life! _Please_!"

The baron sighed. "Fine. You can go see the Shang Unicorn, just go with someone older. Now shoo!"

Kel happily skipped off and would have whooped for joy, but the Yamanis discouraged such behavior; emotion was a weakness. So it was a mental chant. _I'm gonna she the _Unicorn,_ I'm gonna see the _Unicorn. 

In her joy, Kel completely forgot about her father's orders to take someone with her. But it hardly mattered, all children six and under, plus many spectators, went to see Unicorn, Kylaia al Jmaa. They said she was the most beautiful woman in the world, even more beautiful than the Queen. Kel would believe it when she saw it. Walking down the cobbled streets, Keladry could scarcely contain her glee. The Unicorn! She would actually see the Shang _Unicorn._ Absorbed in her thoughts, she bumped into someone. Kel had reached the pavilion where the Unicorn would be looking at young children for Shang. 

"Oops- excuse me- sorry, ma'am- 'scuse me." She said it all in Yamani, of course. He knowledge of the language was basic, and mostly limited to 'hello,' 'goodbye,' 'please' and 'thank you'. But it got her where she wanted. Finally, Kel saw her. She _was _beautiful, though not exceptionally so. But what caught your eye was the lithe smoothness, that perfect balance in the way she moved. Beside that, the beauty of a goddess would not affect a thing. Kel didn't know how long she sat there, staring at this woman. Then someone talking to her snapped her out of her reverie.

"Hey," a voice said. It was the Unicorn! She had actually noticed Kel! The Unicorn spoke in Common, which surprised Kel. _I suppose it's my un-Yamani like look._ She thought. "What's you're name?"

Kel was dumbstruck. "Uh, Keladry of Mindelan,"

"I've heard about you, and your mother." She smiled. "You'd be good in Shang."

Kel melted. _Her,_ the clumsy little foreigner, in _Shang_? But anything could happen. Keladry rushed home.

***

Keladry of Mindelan, five years old, practically groveled at her father's feet. 

"Pleaaaaaaase! I'll be very good! Very good! Everyone else is goin, and I'll prob'ly never get tis chance again for th'rest of my life! _Please_!"

The baron sighed. _Why do I have this feeling of deja vu? _He thought. _But I don't want to lose her, and she's just a little girl! _The baron of Mindelan knew full well that some children were taken even younger than Kel was now, but _Kel_? His little princess?

"I'll think it over,' he said resignedly. "Maybe we can invite Kylaia al Jmaa for dinner, and talk to her about it. This is a decision that will change you life, Keladry. After you go there, there's no turning back."

"I know, father, I can do it. Please?"

"I'll think about it."

***

__

That evening, as they had their dinner at the long table, Kel's father put forth his question.

"Well," said the Unicorn, "I am grateful for your hospitality, but there isn't really anything to talk about. Either Keladry goes, or she doesn't. Talking about it isn't going to change anything; you already know what it means to be Shang. It's hard, with strict discipline. Many don't make it. I just think that she has what it takes. It's not strength or skill that we look for when we find children, it's endurance. And Keladry has it."

The baron and his wife had gone through lengthly discussions about this last night, and finally they did what they thought was the right thing.

"Tomorrow, when you leave, Keladry will go with you to the school of the Shang." Said Elaine (I think that's her name) of Mindelan.

Kylaia al Jmaa rose and smiled. "I think that your decision is the right one, and I hope your sacrifices are rewarded. Keladry can meet me at the pavilion at dawn if she still wishes to come."

"I do," Kel whispered softly as the Unicorn left, and hearing it, Kylaia smiled. 

***

Keladry woke early; dragging her already packed bags out from under her bed. She was really going to do it! She was really going to Shang!

___________________________________________________________________

I can't believe that nobody could figure out Kel was going to Shang! Man, I thought it would be obvious, her living in the Yamanis and all. And one more thing…R/R!! 


	2. Regrets

OK, this is kind of a dead zone. I want to get over this part to where it gets interesting. heh heh… Oh, and this is in no way as morbid as TT part2, so you can relax. Um, what Kel's teacher and what Kel says in Yamani is complete nonsense, so don't try to look it up in a dictionary or something. On we go…

_________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 2: Regrets

__

Why, why, why did I ever do this, Kel thought. _No one in her right mind would ever go to Shang._

Keladry of Mindelan had been at the Shang School for a week and she hated it already. They hadn't done the merest leg-stretch in all the time she had been here. They had given a short speech, and then came the chores. Chores, chores, chores. Endless, hateful, chores. 

__

Whoever thought that suffering built character ought to be dumped in the lake, Kel moped. On and on an on, dishwashing, scrubbing floors, polishing anything that could possibly be polished. _Why don't they just get servants, for crying out loud! I want to be a fighter, not a scullery maid!_ And the worst thing was that if you ever complained, the adult would raise an eyebrow and suggest to the Head that maybe so-and-so would like to clean out the privy. It was hell.

Finally, it seemed as if Kel's prayers were answered. Kind of. After nearly a month of this hateful work, all the "new kids", which was four in total, were called down to the exercises court. Kel practically pranceddown the stairs. 

"Now," said the first-years master, "Today you begin your training. If anybody feels they can't take it, this is your last chance to turn back."

Silence. "Alright. I'm Nhasch Dastkun, the Wolverine. And believe me, after five minutes on the courts, you will agree about the choosing of my title. If you want to learn something new, then you have to get the previous move perfect! You will continue your daily chores-"

There was a chorus of moans, which Nhasch pretended not to hear. "-until this time, when you will come down here to practice. Clear?"

All heads nodded. Thus began the daily routines. They started with stretching. All sorts. It seemed as if there were six different stretches for every muscle in the body. The stretches were almost as bad as the chores, but Kel resigned herself to it. Splits, backbreaking bends, touching your toes without bending your knees. They were all young, so it wasn't to hard, but it made you _sore._

__

I swear, the Wolverine must've been an army drill coach. Then, after about three months of exhausting days, they started a new type of lesson. 

"Languages," said the Servants Head. Despite all students doing massive amounts of chores, there were quite a few servants around. She bustled them off to a new classroom, where they waited for the teacher. The Language teacher was the oldest person that Kel had ever seen. Covered in piles of wrinkles, he looked rather like a decrepit elephant. His mind, though, was as sharp as a needle, quick to catch any student not paying attention. They sat on cushions in a semi-circle around the teacher, whose name was Bandaw Gan, the Shang Bear. He was the oldest Shang living, and seeing as most Shangs didn't live to be near as old as he looked, his age was quite a feat. 

"Now, you little nips. Here you are going to learn languages. Every language that is spoken in all the eastern lands, you'd better speak fluently if you want to speak at all. After a week of me coaching you rips on a language, you will speak _nothing but that one language._ You here all speak Common, which is convenient, but not very enlightening. And _since_ Shang is a Yamani art, the first language you will learn will be Yamani. Can any of you speak halfway decent Yamani?"

Kel and some other boy put their hands up. The Bear pointed one knarled finger at Kel.

"Umm…" she said meekly, "I can say a bit in Yamani…"

He said something unintelligible. She just stared. 

He sighed. "_Hena sharo tas?_ (how are you).

She replied, "_Mes shera kandl, bes-tas,"_ (I am fine, thank you).

"You know the basics," he growled. "You- Pertro. What do you know?"

The boy said something even more impossible than what Bandaw had said to Kel. The Bear replied just the same. 

"My parents are Yamani," he explained, with a thick accent. "We move to Tortall year before I came, Yamani is first language."

"You may be good at Yamani but you sure can't speak Common," a girl muttered. Kel glared at her.

"Now," he barked, "the first thing you learn in this class is to be polite. Repeat after me: _loray bes-tas. _Please, thank you. One, two…"

Before Kel left Shang she learned Yamani, K'miri, Doi, High Gallan, Auld Tongue, and more than she could name without getting a headache. After Languages there was History, Maths, Sciences, Politics (gack) and Etiquette (even worse).

Finally, after a year of cramming her brain, when she was about halfway through rudimentary Doi, they finally started _real _fighting. Oh, it was simpler than breathing, but the fall signaled a new beginning. "Slap the ground, do it fast, do it right or you'll bruise your ass" was a common chant among the students. It was true. Perfection, perfection, you had to achieve perfection if you wanted to learn anything new. Then armblock1 along with simplepunch1 (as they were dubbed) and endless, endless repetition. More than once she considered running off into the woods and being a hermit, but it never quite won her over. Eventually she just surrendered to bruises and cuts and other nasty things best not described.

Kel and her yearmates, Pertro, Renna, and Xenophanes, got along okay, except for Renna, who was a bit of a bitch. _Bit? That's a major understatement… _It seemed as if Renna's life goal was to be the most disagreeable person she could possibly be. And she was good at it. Renna was originally from Tyra, from some rich merchant's family that treated her like a queen. She was always saying that the real power in Tyra was from the merchants, and that her father sold the finest silks in the world to nobles and kings. When they were young, Renna stuck to little annoyances, and she was basically a brat. The teachers saw this, and _tried _to stop it while they could, but to no avail. By the time Renna was ten, she was pulling amazingly cunning and malicious practical jokes. By the time she was fourteen, she had gotten even smarter. She knew every single one of Kel's pressure points, and played with them. She was also exceptionally good at forging handwriting. 

On Kel's tenth year, when she was fourteen, Renna pulled the worst trick ever. 

Renna Tlarin snickered to herself, reveling in the brilliance of her latest ploy. She didn't _hate_ Kel, exactly, she was just so easy to pull tricks on. She couldn't help herself. Signing the forged letter with a flourish, Renna opened the door of her hideout a crack before tiptoeing through the thin forest and stealing across the courts. If any of the masters caught her at this, she'd be flayed, but if she succeeded… This one was brilliant. Simply brilliant. 

She could never work her havoc in the bunker, under the eyes of her yearmates, but she had a special place of her own. She had found it four, maybe five years ago, completely by accident. It was in the sparse forest around the School, almost totally hidden by protective spells. But once you found it, you could find your way back again, back to the little hut with nothing more than a bed and a writing desk. 

Silently opening the front double doors, Renna made her way up the stairway to the twelve-year bunker. Opening the door, she whispered to the Crooked God for luck as she laid the letter under the pillow of one of the sleeping forms. Brilliant! Shutting the door behind her, she held back hysterical giggles as she crept into her bunker, having naughty dreams of her wonderful schemes. 

__

Naughty dreams

Brilliant schemes

Under the pillow

Mischief does billow

Something slips?

A little smile upon my lips.

______________________________________________________________________ 

How's that, huh? I love making up wicked jokes that people play on each other, I suppose that's pretty evident in _Themma's Escapades._ Remember… R/R!

****


	3. Trickster Unveiled

Here's chapter 3. What's gonna happen… Oh, yeah, I'm sick of doing disclaimers so this will be the disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, situations, or plots. The rest is mine. On we go. Oh, I just forgot. I put here that they go to Shang for fifteen years and then go out into the world for a year to receive an animal title. If they stay at Shang more or less than that, then well whatever because I don't really care. And another thing. I forget the names of Kel's sibs and Morgen _still_ has like half my TP books. So I'm just going to say "Kel's brother" and "Kel's sister".

__________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 3: Trickster Unveiled 

Hendil Insse, a twelfth-year, rolled over and sighed. The wakeup bell wasn't going to ring for five blessed minutes. He sat up, cursing as he bumped his pillow off the bunk. _Dammit,_ he thought, _have to climb down and get it._ He jumped down without making a noise and picked it up, then hoisted himself onto the bunk again. He was going to replace the pillow when he noticed a sealed letter was lying on his bed, right where his pillow would have been. He picked it up and put his pillow down, and opened it.

*** 

Keladry woke up before the others, as usual, and stretched before getting dressed. Then the wakeup bell rang, and she made her bed while the others rubbed sleep from their eyes. Renna was acting particularly benign, so Kel made sure to keep her under watch for the rest of the day.

It seemed to be a day like any other. That is, until she went downstairs for breakfast. A large, muscled boy walked up to her, a piece of paper in his hand.

"'S this yours?" he asked.

But before she could respond, he punched her in the jaw. "Whore!" he said, and by the time he was done with her, she didn't think she was ready for breakfast, much less her morning lessons.

*** 

Kel woke in the infirmary. Xenophanes was sitting by her bed, reading a piece of paper.

"How'd you get out of lessons?" Kel rasped. 

Xeno chuckled. "I said you'd need someone to make sure you don't try and get out of bed, and to explain it all once you woke up. Though the situation is pretty self-evident." He cleared his throat. "_ 'Dearest Hendil, I think about you all the time. Oh just to see your sweet face makes me want to rip off my clothes and-'_ then it gets descriptive. I will assume this is Renna's work. She's an amazing forger, you know. It is signed with a perfect copy of your signature. Simply brilliant. She should work in the intelligence. She must know all the tricks."

Kel thumped her head pack on the smothering pillow. "Damn, damn, damn. Another enemy. I will make Renna regret this for the rest of her very short life…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Pertro told the masters all about it, and both Hendil and Renna got punished, though Renna _really_ got it. But Hendil should know that there is no unattended fighting on grounds. He got double-chores for a month. But Renna…"

"What?" Kel asked eagerly.

Xenophanes suppressed laughter. "First she had to go up to Hendil and say she wrote the letter, but she was too embarrassed to sign it with her own name, and used Kel's to see what his reaction would be. _Then_ she was put on _Dawn-Dusk Chores_ for _four months_! DDC!"

Keladry felt much better. DDC was when you had no free time whatsoever- and that meant no time to do your homework except in the middle of the night when you're too bushed to even _think_ about the square root of 67, 944. And the DDC masters tended to give the worst jobs- such as cleaning out the privy or scrubbing the masters' casserole dishes. And Renna deserved every bit of it.

*** 

**__**

Way, way, later…

Keladry gulped nervously, her mouth dry. It was the end of their fifteenth year, and now… 

She hadn't seen her parents since she was five, and now she was seeing them. They were there, her parents, even her siblings. She wasn't quite sure how to react. Fifteen years…

Her father saw her. "My little princess…" he said, and she rushed into his arms. "I missed you."

Kel let a few tears escape from behind her eyelids. She had never realized how much she had missed them. "Dad. I missed you too."

She gave and received hugs from all of her family. Then she went into the Acceptance Office. They only used it for graduations. She saw, sitting at the desk, was the Unicorn.

"It's been a long time since I saw you," she said. "But I will cut the gab. I hate suspense. You passed."

Suddenly a huge load was lifted from Kel's shoulders. "Phew." She had been pretty sure she would pass, but there was always that chance…

"Don't look so relieved. The hard part hasn't even arrived." The Unicorn put her feet up on the desk. There were gray streaks in her hair, but she was still as beautiful as ever. "You've still got your year in the field. Here's the thing that people don't tell you about that year. You have to bring back tokens from four countries, and Tortall doesn't count. And if you really want to challenge yourself, don't do the Yamanis. This is to how that you didn't just lie around sipping tea the whole time. You get bonus points if it's from Scanra. But I wouldn't advise going there." Kylaia al Jmaa winced. "I did- it wasn't pleasant. Here." She tossed Kel what looked like a giant key ring with four chains. "If you're in the country, pick up or buy something that originated there. Then put it on one of those chains. Once it is on there, we know you didn't just get it from some vendor in Corus. Got it?"

Kel nodded. 

"Well, then you're all set!"

*** 

Soon all tearful farewells were done and Kel was packed and ready. The Unicorn had said not to go to Scanra, but the temptation of danger was too much. First, though, she'd go to Tyra since it was far closer. The Yamani school was not really in the Yamanis- it was on the mainland, in southwestern Tortall. So Kel shouldered her pack, mounted her golden mare, Starshine, and started the lost trek east. It was pretty uneventful- though hot. Kel had prepared for that, and dressed in the loose burnoose of the Bazhir, the southern desert tribes. She was confident that she could fend off any bandits and such, and was slightly disappointed when nobody attacked her.

Tyra was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful place that Kel had ever seen. There were flower baskets hanging off lampposts, brimming with exotic flowers and tended by cheerful gardeners. The merchants were prosperous; the city was simply marvelous. She suppressed the urge to spend a few months there; she probably wouldn't have the time. But oh- what a wonderful place. 

She bought a small trinket from a walking vendor, a little carved pigeon with a hole in it for a string. With a pair of pliers she fitted it into the keychain. There was a brief flash of light, and the pigeon was stuck on the chain as if it had been welded. Shrugging, Kel went north to Tusaine.

Tusaine wasn't exactly hostile, but it wasn't the best of allies either. So Kel kept a low profile, buying a little string of glass beads to put on her keychain. She hurriedly left, with the constant feeling that someone was watching her. Since only four months (if four months of hard travelling) had passed, Kel decided to go to Tortall and see the wonders of the capital. The few bandits who decided she was easy prey soon found the error of their ways. When she got to Corus she found it was everything she had heard about. Loud, bustling, and yet- it was the capital of what may be the strongest country in all the eastern lands. Rumor went that the Court was full of hunks as well.

_________________________________________________________________ 

Leave it on a cheerful note. Remember… R/R!


	4. The Court

Okay- here it is. Kel is going to spend quite a bit of time at the palace, you know… Sorry if Wyldon is OOC. Heck, everybody is OOC (to some extent). But especially Wyldon. I'm saying he's maybe fifty (and still going strong!) but I don't really know how old he would be by then. Since Morgen _still _has my copy of First Test (I'll never get it back!!) and I'm too cheap to buy Page in hardcover, I can't remember Hakuin Seastone's animal title, though I am fairly sure that _is_ his name! (you know, that guy who works with the Wildcat and trains the pages and squires). I will also probably get a bunch of stuff wrong, because of that dratted girl- she's had the book (and two others) for nearly a month! But I have hostages- two of her favorite books…. Heh heh heh… Also, what's the name of that Yamani princess? Metnami? Menasami? Mayasami? I give up! I can't remember!! But I'm pretty sure it starts with an M. Or is it a Y? Yisokami? Yesk- impossible! No! I got it! It's Chisakami!!! Yay!!

_____________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 4: The Court

Kel inhaled the aromas of fresh baking, and was reminded by her growling stomach that she hadn't eaten four nearly half a day. She bought a pastry, and eating it, she made her way up to the palace. They said wonders happened at the Tortallan court. She also wanted to meet Eda Bell, who taught hand-to-hand combat to the pages and squires. They said the Wildcat could beat anyone in kickfighting. Approaching the gates, two guards stopped her. 

"Business?" they asked.

"Ah," said Kel. "I'm on my name-year for Shang, but I have quite a while yet and I would like to see the Tortallan court that everybody is gossiping about. I also want to visit the Wildcat, I haven't practiced with a master for months and I'm probably getting rusty."

The guard accepted that, and let her pass. It was quite a way from the gates to the actual building, but Kel was tired of riding so she put her packs on Starshine and dismounted, walking beside her mare. Approaching the Palace she saw some young boys being drilled in staff fighting. Kel rested for a while and stopped to watch. 

"No, No!" she yelled, seeing one slip. "You've got holes all over your guard, hold it like this!" she went into her stance, cupping her hands around an imaginary staff. The boy imitated her.

"Yeah. That's right."

One thing led to another, and soon she was correcting grips and swings and stances, and she didn't even notice when an aging man in his late forties, or maybe early fifties snuck up on her.

"Your halfway decent, woman." A voice growled, causing her to jump nearly three feet in the air. She turned around.

"Lord Wyldon. I train those pea-brains over there. Otherwise known as the pages and squires." He held out his hand. Kel took it.

"Keladry of Mindelan. One of the handful of nobles ever to go to Shang. I haven't quite passed; yet, I'm four months into my name-year. Glad to meet you."

He shook Kel's hand in a grip that almost made her wince. _Fifty, and still going strong,_ she thought. _Better not underestimate him._

"I just came to take a look around, and visit the Wildcat, I know she's taken up residence here." Kel said.

Wyldon snorted. "She's even older than I am- and still teaching hand-to-hand combat. I'd swear she's sixty, at least, and still as fit as she was twenty years ago. Though she only trains squires, now, her exact words were 'I 'm tired of teaching such bare beginners. It gives me a headache just thinking about it.'"

Kel let out a chuckle. "I can picture that. Is she around?"

"Sure. In the other outdoor training courts, on the other side of the building." He grinned wickedly. "It's quite a walk."

"I think I can manage it."

*** 

__

I think I overestimated myself again, Kel thought miserably as she trudged up the seemingly mile-long hill and all the way around the Palace. _I'm beginning to regret leaving Starshine in the stables._ Finally the courts came into view, and Kel picked up her pace. When she finally got there, she sat on the fence, taking a rest, and watched as the Wildcat went through her drills. She was good, very good. Not as good as the Unicorn by quite a bit, but Kel had the feeling that age had only sharpened this one's wit. Her hair was completely gray, and you could see weathered lines in her face, but her eyes were full of spry energy. 

When she was done, Kel applauded from the fence.

The Wildcat turned to her. "Didn't know I had an audience," she remarked with a wide grin. "Maybe I should charge a fee. You probably already know my name, but I'm Eda Bell, otherwise known as the Wildcat."

Kel returned her smile. "Keladry of Mindelan."

"That name sounds familiar…" Eda thought for a moment. "Aren't you that noble who went to Shang? Been a long time since that happened, and I really can't remember any who were female."

Kel nodded. "I'm on my name year. Been to Tyra and Tusaine, so far it's been a picnic. The only down part is getting sore from riding."

The older woman laughed. "Yes- it's usually like that- for a while, anyway. The gods always manage to put something unexpected into the trip at one point or another, so be on your guard, especially if you're going to Scanra. You should always be careful there whether or not you're on name-year."

"Yeah, that's what the Unicorn said. Basically not to go to Scanra if I had any brains at all. I guess I was stupider than she thought, 'cause that'll be my last stop, after Galla." 

"Bah, can't be any stupider than she was, because she went there. Nearly lost her head. But anyways, what brings you to Corus? It's quite a distance from Galla. Can't really say you're 'just travelling by'"

Kel jumped off the fence. "Came to see the 'wonders of the Tortallan court.' I've still got eight months, so I'm going to waste some time here. I also came, as you could guess, to brush up on my skills. In other words, to get my ass kicked."

Eda laughed. "Well you don't get any better standing there, girl! You want to learn from me, you stay on your toes!"

The Wildcat drilled Kel on her specialty, the kicks, and improved, if not perfected them. Then she taught Kel two new kicks as well as coaching her on her other fighting skills, with and without weapons. They ended with a little match, in which Kel's butt got whipped royally. But she did fine, for her skills. 

"Pretty good!" came a call. "That's the best anyone's ever done against the Wildcat in years- not counting Hakuin Seastone- but he's Shang too." Kel squinted in the sun at the fence and saw two men sitting on it, both in their early twenties. They jumped off, and Kel could see them more closely as they approached. They were both tall, one with bright red hair and the other with brown. "I'm Cleon." Said the red-haired one. "Sir Cleon. I've been a knight for three years and it still sounds weird! This mister shyness is Roald, the Crown Prince. He's been timid as a mouse ever since he was married to that Yamani princess… Chit… Cim… Cass…"

"Chisakami?"

"Yeah. That's it."

Kel smiled. "I'm Keladry. Only call me Kel. Aargh, I hate being called Keladry. It sounds so… formal."

Cleon beamed right back at her. "You know, that reminds my of my friend, Neal. He always hated his full name. From his mouth: 'my least favorite aunt calls me Nealan.'"

Roald snorted. "You've been quoting Neal ever since her left on that damned border patrol. I don't know why he likes it. 'serving his country' he calls it."

"Now look who's quoting." 

"Your quote was longer!"

"See right there, Roald. You're a nice guy if you just let down your hair a bit." Cleon said.

"I wish Chisakami would. She's always got it piled up in these gigantic beehives." Roald let a little smile through. "Dammit- I don't know why father had to do a bloody arranged marriage. He got to marry whom he wanted to, after all! I mean, the princess isn't awful or anything-"

"I heard she was pretty good in bed," Cleon joked.

Roald blushed and elbowed Cleon a little harder than necessary. 

Kel smothered a giggle at their antics. "Well, I'm just around for a while, so why doesn't one of you gentlemen show me around?"

Cleon bowed, with only a hint of jest. "Why of course, Lady Kela- Kel." He offered his arm, which she took.

_________________________________________________________________ 

That was pretty uneventful, but I had fun doing it. I'm getting into this. Remember to review!


	5. Cleon and that Dratted Princess

I'm not going to blow the secret. But this chapter is going to be interesting. It only gets better…

________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 5: Cleon and that Dratted Princess

"And this is the library… and one more thing. Don't even try to find your way around without someone who knows this place, You'll get lost in five minutes." Cleon finished up his palace tour.

"Yeah. My father always referred to the palace as a 'miserable rat warren'. I see now that was an understatement." 

"Yup. Even if you had a map- which no one does- you'd still need directions to find your way out of the privy." 

Kel laughed, following Cleon back into the kitchens where he would attempt to wheedle some food from the cook. He never acted overly mature or with pomp, and Kel could see that the time she would spend here would be fun, if in his company. 

Distracted by her thoughts, Kel didn't notice when she bumped into someone. Surprised, she looked at the woman, who appeared only mildly ruffled. She was dressed in an elaborate kimono of the Yamanis, and had her hair piled up on her head like an absurd hat. She wore massive amounts of makeup, and Kel could swear that her nails were fake. Kel heard her cursing under her breath in Yamani.

"I understood every word you said- so don't try to look innocent," Kel told her tartly in Yamani. 

The woman looked surprised. "Well," she said, still in Yamani, "I will tell you to halt your rudeness in the face of royalty."

"There's royalty around?" Kel pretended to try and look over the woman's shoulder. "I don't see anyone."

The woman stamped her foot, turning beet red. "I am Princess Chisakami! You will regret the day you ever set foot in Corus!" Turning to Cleon, she said in heavily accented Common, "You should rethink your choice of friends, Sir Cleon." And she stormed down the hall, a velvet cloak trailing behind her.

Cleon looked perplexed. "What was that about?" 

Kel stifled hysterical giggles. "She swore at me in Yamani for bumping into her, and I told her I understood every word she said. She said I should be polite in the face of royalty, and I'm like, what royalty? So Chisakami went and vowed revenge." She let go of her restrained laughter.

"Bah," said Cleon, "I got about two words. 'I' and 'face'. My knowledge of Yamani is very sparse. Where'd you learn it? You've got a really good accent."

"My parents lived in the Islands for a while, and I was totally immersed in it for maybe half a year before I went to Shang." Kel explained. "Yamani was the first language they taught, and a friend of mine, Pertro, tutored me in it. His first language was Yamani, and he wouldn't stand for anything but a perfect accent. And I mean _perfect._"

"That makes sense," Cleon nodded. "They only taught us the basics of the most common languages, just enough to be polite to foreign nobles. But they couldn't exactly teach much more- how many languages _plus_ everything else can you learn in eight years? How long do you go to Shang, by the way?"

"Fifteen years. Plus one in the field. I'm on the field year, and no, I can't tell you what you have to do in the field year." Kel gave him a wink. "Shang secret. But don't worry- I've still got eight months and I'm halfway done, even if it is the easy half."

Cleon whistled. "Did you ever think of just running off and quitting?"

"Yes. In my first year, daily. But once you accept to go into Shang, you're stuck. You _have_ to go through with it, whether you like it or not. For practically all the first month, all you do is chores. It's supposed to build character. But I also have the feeling it's supposed to make you grateful when you finally start the _real_ lessons."

"Reminds me of all those punishment duties. Ugh, you never want to polish armor…"

*** 

Nearly two months had passed, but Kel never wanted to leave. She spent more and more time with Cleon, just to have conversations, or even a few matches (which Kel nearly always won). He was a really good conversationalist, very funny, and though on the surface he appeared to be shallow, he actually had a deeper side. But Kel knew she had o go. If she put it off any longer, she might not make it back in time. 

When Kel knocked on his door, pack over her shoulder, Cleon knew she was leaving. _Damn. But I knew she couldn't stay forever…_

"Hi," she said weakly. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier- but I'm leaving. I'll come back." Kel was surprised to feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

Cleon sighed, and his shoulders drooped. "I knew it, I guess. But I'll miss you." He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it, revealing a gold heart hair barrette. "I hope you'll remember me," he whispered.

She took the barrette, turning it over in her hands before clipping it in her hair. "It's beautiful. And I'll always remember you."

Almost unconsciously she reached forward and took his hands, looking up into his eyes. Slowly, but surely, he leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. When he would have withdrawn she pulled him closer to her, salty tears mingling as they ran down her cheeks. They separated, and Cleon took a step back, keeping eye contact as he slowly closed the door, leaving Kel alone in the hallway. She sighed, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and walked towards the stables to saddle Starshine.

*** 

Galla was uneventful, and the time she spent there was rather boring. She bought a little wooden heart charm (it reminded her of Cleon) to put on her keychain. Then she braced herself for Scanra, turning Starshine northeast and hoping that the stories she had heard about this particular country were exaggerated. They weren't.

Kel slept in covered areas, but still, her mare was a dead giveaway. With no one else with her to take watches, she resigned herself to semi-sleepless nights and dreams of vicious Scanran natives. One time, heavy storms waylaid her journey. She cursed the lighting and the drenching rain, rather agreeing with the saying 'it never rains but it pours'. Leading Starshine well off the road, she found an okay shelter, a log with a human-sized hollow underneath. Tethering her horse to the closest tree, she huddled under the log, and willed herself to sleep.

*** 

Kel woke to find herself tied by the wrists to a pole stuck deep in the ground. She wriggled, but the rope that held her was firm. Her ankles were also bound, and she could barely feel her feet. 

"Shit!" she cursed. "Fucking assholes got me in my sleep!" Wriggling further had no effect, save for raw and sore wrists. Taking note of her surroundings, she noticed two dingy men sitting around a campfire, eating something off a spit. Her horse was tethered to one side, with the bandits' nags. Clasped the pole in her hands and tried to stand up, planning to pull it out and run off, or at least slide the pole out, untie her feet and fight, but as soon as she gave the littlest tug, a flash of deep blue magic burned her fingers.

"Don' try no lift that, lady," said one of the men in Common. "Is a n'old bannit tyin' pole, won't never budge." 

She spat in the dirt at his feet. "I can speak your bloody language," she said in Scanran, "But your grammar in mine is pathetic. If you're going to threaten your captives, you might as well do it properly."

"A saucy one, eh?" the other said, walking towards her. "We know how to deal with them, eh Russ?" Russ barked agreement. The man slapped her in the face, hard. Kel didn't move an iota. "We can do much more'n that, bitch. An' I ain't talkin' violence."

Kel glared at him and struck out with her bound feet, hitting him right in the crotch. "I don't take shit from perverts like you," she growled. 

The man scowled, even doubled over in pain. "Eh, there's five 'o us 'n' one 'o ye. Ye ain't gonna laugh later." He hobbled back to the fire, and finished his meat. Kel leaned back against the post, but no matter how hard she tried, she was asleep before the other bandits came back, almost five hours later. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Depressing, eh? Well, don't worry, Kel will get out of this one. Probably… Duh duh duh…


	6. Captured

Chapter 6! This is going to be pretty long, by the way, but not _too _long. At least three more chapters. At least. On we go!

________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 6: Captured

Kel just lay there, hands almost numb, thinking morbid thoughts. Really, what was the Realm of the Dead like? She shook off that idea. There was still hope. What made her sick was the way the bandits _used _her, though she highly doubted that assholes like them had near as high values. All she could do was pray to the gods and hope for a miracle. But people hoped for miracles all the time. Why should the gods care about one little mortal who was too stupid to avoid Scanra? But wait, she could just remember… It was long ago, when she had met Daine. She was in big trouble with Carthak, and came to Tortall for a while to rest from her life on the run…

__

"If you're ever in real trouble- I mean real_ trouble, like life-or-death situation," said Daine, "pray to the Green Lady. She's only a very minor goddess, but if you make your plight known to her she may be able to persuade a bigger god to help you."_

"What is she the goddess of?" Kel asked.

"She is like the Mother's little helper, I guess. She helps with birthings or matters of the heart around Snowsdale, the village where I grew up."

Kel had nearly forgotten about their conversation, and now she remembered, wondering what relationship Daine had with the Green Lady. But it could never hurt to pray, and Kel hoped really and truly that her prayers would be answered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sarra's head snapped up. "Odd," she said. "This isn't like my normal calls…" she racked her brains, sizing up the young woman's situation. "Must've been Daine, helping out a friend. She's been very…odd…lately, but she still retains some of her old kindness."

Weiryn looked in on his mate, sitting down opposite her. "Odd my ass. She's been acting like a whore, and though she has gotten better of late, if I could get my hands on her she'd get the spanking of her life."

"Weiryn! She a grown woman-"

"You'd think she's a sixteen-year-old prostitute for the way she acts. In fact, when midsummer comes around, I am going to tan her hide!"

Sarra, a.k.a. the Green Lady, frowned. "Let's deal with the present situation first. Are there any huntsmen around that might give her aid?"

"Sure. But rescuing her may be going beyond my limits. Who do you think I am, Mithros?"

"Weiryn-" she said warningly.

"Yeah, sure. I blame you if one of the Great Gods says I'm overstepping my authority." Weiryn sighed, rubbed his antlers, and closed his eyes. In a minute or two he opened them again. "Right. A huntsman has had a mystical vision and he is rescuing your little cookie after sunset. Happy now?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kel woke yet again to someone shaking her awake. A man of maybe thirty took a knife and cut the bonds at her wrists and ankles, leading her to her mare, which was already saddled and provisioned with her bags. She checked the secret pocket and sighed with relief when she saw her keychain, with the three tokens still attached. She then silently led Starshine away, following the man into the forest for ways before they came to a pony tethered on a tree. He mounted it, she mounted Starshine, and they both galloped off as fast as the man's pony would go. They slowed to a trot, and the man led her to a little ramshackle hut just ahead. 

"Phew," he said, "I wasn' sure I'd make it. But whatever Weiryn says…"

"Who's Weiryn?" asked Kel.

"I'll explain once we're inside. I could use some hot tea."

They stabled their mounts, and got inside where the man explained over some tea and traveler's bread.

"Well- I'm a huntsman." He started, "I've lived alone in these woods, as peaceful as you please, for more'n a decade. Then, just as I was eatin' m'dinner, when I got a strange feeling in my head. It was a vision- of Weiryn. He's the god of huntsmen, see, with antlers like a deer. He said that a friend was captured by dem bandits not far from 'ere, and that I was t'bring ye away from 'em, see? An' now I'm done, an' I can have a peaceful living again. But the gods will meddle, ye can't stop 'em, not would I try. But ye're welcome to a warm bed and a hot meal, before ye go. Ye have the look of a traveler, an' I think ye can take care of yeself now on."

Kel accepted his story and his hospitality, and was soon bedding down on a straw-filled mattress. It was luxurious, compared to what she'd been having recently, and she fell asleep immediately.

*** 

Kel woke up at dawn, happy and refreshed. After eating a breakfast of warm porridge, she bode the kind man farewell.

"Oh-wait," she said, just as she was walking out the door, "do you have any extra bits or scraps of leather, or some sort of cloth? Just a tiny piece, mind."

The man fished a scrap of half-tanned leather out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "What de ye want it for?" he asked. 

Kel smiled mysteriously. "Oh- I can't tell you, but I am very grateful for it."

The man shook his head in the bizarreness of it, and smiled as he shut the door of his hut. 

Kel smiled, and took her belt-knife out of her pocket to punch a hole in the tough hide. Then she fit it onto the last chain, looking at the four tokens on it before stowing it in her pack. She still had plenty of time to get back to Shang, her ordeal was almost over…

Mounting Starshine, she traveled south, going at an easy pace, enjoying the scenery. She was out of Scanra before too long, and back on Tortallan soil. Only then did she realize that she didn't even know the kind man's name.

*** 

Kel traversed through the city streets of Corus, glad to be back at the capital again. There seemed to be some kind of party going on, and she asked a passers-by what it was for. 

"What's it for?" he said, shocked. "'Tis midsummer. What planet are you from?" (***I know that's not exactly a Tortallan saying, but oh well!***)

Kel had completely forgotten. _You know, it's only fitting,_ she thought. _I come back to Cleon on midsummer. How romantic._ But Kel's thoughts were far from sarcastic. 

She approached the gate guards, who weren't really paying attention, and only belatedly realized she was there. "Business?" he asked.

"I've come here to visit my knight in shining armor," Kel joked. "It is midsummer, after all."

The guard chuckled and let her pass.

The long walk to the Palace seemed routine, and she stabled her mare without fuss. She practically pranced up the staircases, greeting people she knew. Finally she was standing outside Cleon's room, knocking on the door. He probably wasn't around , but there was no harm in trying. He opened the door, unchanged from all the time she was gone. 

"How come you aren't partying with everyone else?" she asked cheerfully.

He stood there, openmouthed. "_Kel_?"

"I said I'd come back." 

He picked her up in an enthusiastic hug, squashing her. "I'm so happy you could make it! Just think! Midsummer's Day, my true love returns!"

"Am I your true love?" Kel asked softly.

"I sure hope so," he said just as softly, and swept her up in a passionate kiss, which she returned. They backed into his room, and he closed the door behind them. Kel was finally happy, with the man she loved.

___________________________________________________________________

Aw, isn't that sweet! I _am_ pro K/C, no please no flames Neal fans! But this story is _far_ from over. It's got a ways to go yet… 


	7. A Nice Finish- But Not The End

Whoopee! This is long! (maybe not for you but it is for me). And I don't like it, I love it!!

____________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 7: A Nice Finish-But Not the End

Kel woke first, cuddled beside Cleon. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of closeness. Cleon woke soon after, and gave her a kiss before getting up and dressed. Kel followed suite, not one to dilly-dally. 

"You know, I never really thought this would happen," said Cleon as they walked down the stairs together.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I thought I could just be a swinger all my days, never tied down to one girl-"

"Nice try." Kel said wryly. 

"Anyway- I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." He said.

Kel looked curious. "Who?"

"Guess."

"Tell me."

Cleon grinned. "It's not hard. I've been raving about him the moment I met you."

"Not Neal?" Kel asked.

"The very same. He's _finally _come back from that precious border patrol of his. Speaking of the devil-"

A tall man with brown hair and green eyes approached. "Cleon! You finally found a girlfriend!"

Kel blushed, but Cleon just gave his friend a hearty slap on the back. "Oh, I bet you could tell if I had a girlfriend from a league away and blindfolded. You sure have experience in that field."

Kel snorted, thinking of the wild stories about Neal and his numerous court crushes. "Cleon, won't you introduce us?" Kel said.

"What's to introduce? You all know every embarrassing thing that you both have done, I made sure of that-"

"Cleon!" they both yelled in unison, and the accused grinned sheepishly. "What can I say?"

Neal was a pretty nice guy, but prone to switching scholarly and spouting words like a dictionary. He'd gone to the University until he was fifteen until becoming a page then, and Cleon never could quite get that speck of scholar out of him. They sat with all of Cleon's friends, including Roald and sirs Merric, Seaver, (***and whoever. I can't remember all their names***).

Kel spent maybe two months of bliss there, keeping Cleon in line and coaching the pages when Hakuin felt like a holiday. But when she left yet again, there was none of the sadness and depression of her previous departure. She left with the blessings of her friends, happily riding south to finish her name-year. She couldn't help wondering what her title would be… She didn't think she'd get an immortal, she wasn't that good. But you never know.

When she arrived at Shang, it was somewhat of an anticlimax. She signed in and handed in her keychain, which was validated and tucked away in a drawer. Then she waited the few days until the end of the year, when she would meet up with Renna, Pertro, and Xenophanes for the final test. Everyone knew what the final test was, you were pitted up against a full Shang, and they gauged you on how well you did, and gave you an according animal name. They all tended to be predatory, you knew it was an insult if you got named the Shang Mouse (which has never happened, although there are records of a Shang Deer and that's probably the most derogatory of the lot). 

Kel was pitted against- wow- the Shang Unicorn. She thought she fought pretty well, and it was only to be expected that she lost. Though she was startled with the time it took the Unicorn to bring her down.

"Phew. You did good, Keladry," she said, helped her up, and held out he hand. She thought a bit before saying, "I pronounce you The Shang Snow Leopard, for your speed, your catlike grace, and the icy face that shows no emotions." Kel almost jumped for joy. No Shang Mouse for her!

*** 

"Hey! Kel!" she turned around to see Pertro running for her. "I got named the Shang _Basilisk!_ The Shang _Basilisk,_ Kel! I did it! The Shank _Basilisk!_" he whooped, grasped her hands and danced her around in a circle. "I'm the happiest man in the world!"

Her other yearmates had fitting titles, too. Renna was named the Shang Fox (surprise surprise) and Xenophanes the Shang Rattlesnake. They threw the customary wild party, which students of other years as well as some previously graduated Shangs joined in. Kel had fun, got drunk, and had an awful hangover in the morning, but altogether it was the most satisfying day she'd ever had.

__________________________________________________________________ 

Yep. Oh, sorry to disappoint all you unrealistic people who wanted Kel to be the Dragon. It's not happening. Review. Please. And no flames. Please. 


	8. Homeward Confound

Yes… This is going to be very weird. The twist is coming… I'm being mean, can't just let Kel have a happy romance and live happily ever after, gotta complicate it… Oh, I can't remember where Mindelan is, it's probably in the north but if it was it wouldn't fit with the story and Morgen (yeah, my excuse is getting stale) still has First Test. So use your imagination.

__________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 7: Homeward Confound

Kel rode Starshine at a trot, heading for the front gates of barony Mindelan. She could never really think of it as home, she could barely remember it. But she wanted to see her family and tell them of her fortune before she went back to Corus. She had thought a lot about Cleon, and finally came to a decision. No matter if he was shy, she wasn't going to wait years. Kel, when she went back to the capital, was going to propose to him. She didn't think about what would happen if he said no; the very idea was too depressing. 

But now, as she approached the "home", she pushed these thoughts out of her mind and took a deep breath. The guard let her past with only a word, and she stabled her mare without hassle. She wondered what she should do. Kel would feel silly knocking on the door, but she couldn't just walk in. But that problem was solved by one of her elder sisters running to greet her, practically strangling her in a hug.

"Oh, Kel! I knew you'd come back!" she said, and settled down a bit. "Come in, come in, my husband wants to meet you."

Her sister's husband was a nice man, and they altogether deserved each other. They went inside the manor, and Kel's sister smiled or said a greeting to any passing servants. She was the kind of girl who could be polite to a cockroach, and she was the most agreeable person Kel had ever known. 

They went into the parlor, where Kel's mother and father were waiting, beaming when they saw her.

"Well," Kel said. "I passed. I'm full Shang now. The Snow Leopard."

Her parents praised her, but their praise seemed kind of plastic. Not hesitant, like someone who hasn't seen you for a long time and isn't sure how to act, but like they were trying to make small talk to cover up something.

"What's up? I can tell you're hiding something," Kel said suddenly.

Her mother twisted her sleeve in her hands. "Well, there was really nothing we could do to change it, and it was such a long time ago-"

"Spit it." This was no time for diplomacy.

The baron paused. "Well- maybe seventeen or something years ago, before you went to Shang, we made a deal. A… betrothal promise."

Kel's breath caught in her throat as he continued. "We promised you to a noble- and we were lucky to get one of such a prestigious fief, a very wealthy house-"

"Who was it?!" Kel choked out.

Her mother was biting her nails now. "Nealan of Queenscove."

"What?!?" Kel exploded. "Neal?!? _NEAL?!?_ That book-bound soppy excuse for a knight?!? I can't marry him! I won't! I'm Shang! Not some soft noble lady!"

Her father raised an eyebrow. "You know Duke Baird's son?"

"Do I know him! "Kel was bright flaming red. "Do I know that son-of-a-bitch! He's like my lover's best friend, how could I not-" she halted, realizing what she had just said, and turned a different shade of red.

Her father raised his other eyebrow. "Lover?"

Kel blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "Sir Cleon of Kennan."

The Baron crossed his arms. "Well, I'm very sorry for you, but it can't be done. And you _are_ Mindelan, and you know so. I can't break it off, I'll be the shame of the court. I won't abdicate you, either."

Kel narrowed her eyes, furious. "No. Way. Can. You. Make. Me. Marry. Neal."

Her mother frowned. "Now, Keladry-"

"Don't you 'now Keladry' me! Dammit, I _love_ him! You can't make me marry anyone but him, much less his _best friend!!_ What the fuck would I tell him?!?"

"I'm sure you'd think of something."

Kel stormed off, in a vicious rage. She elbowed servants out of the way, going to the stables. Her saddlebags with all her belongings were there, and pushing the groomsman out of the way, she saddled Starshine and galloped off.

*** 

__

How could they do this to me? Kel thought. _ How could the set up something as disgusting as an arranged marriage? Fuck it. I'm not doing it. I'm eloping._

***

Cleon of Kennan sat in his rooms, brooding. He would ask her. Even if she refused, he would have at least tried. He _wanted_ to spend the rest of his life with her. He would ask her to marry him. That was the thought in his mind as he heard a knock at the door and went towards it. Opening it, he saw, to his immense joy, that it was Kel.

"Will you marry me?" they both said at once. "Yes." They both said, and Cleon pulled Kel forward to kiss her. When he stopped, she burst into tears, burying her face in his chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It- it's-" choked between sobs. "It's my parents. They set up an arranged marriage fore me. With- with- Neal."

Cleon stiffened with rage, dropping Kel right then and there and running off to find Neal, murderous thoughts in his head.

___________________________________________________________________ 

Had to stop it there. Woo hoo! Cleon with a murderous rage for Neal! Meanwhile Kel falls apart, and I bet you all forgot about Princess Chisokami…


	9. Murderous Mayhem

The exiting sequel. Yay. Mayhem. 

____________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 9: Murderous Mayhem

Cleon, in a blind rage, tramped down the hall to Neal's room, and knocked hard on the door. Neal, looking content, opened it. 

"Oh, hi, Cleon, I was about to talk to you-"

Cleon punched him in the face.

"What the fuck-" Neal ducked another blow, one hand over his bleeding nose. He then launched a fist of his own, hitting Cleon squarely in his chin. Soon it was an all-out brawl in the hallways, and it was only to be considered lucky that neither of them had a knife. Otherwise, they would both have been gutted in a minute. Soon a small crowd gathered, watching. Kel was one of the first, rubbing red eyes. She saw what they were doing, and waded into the fight herself, not choosing sides, but hitting both.

"You senseless ninny!" she yelled. "You got into a fight with Neal- knowing the damned betrothal probably wasn't his idea. You little bastard! 

"You senseless ninny!" she yelled. "You got into a fight with Neal- knowing the damned betrothal probably wasn't his idea. You little bastard! I bet you knew it all along, and you didn't try to stop it, _Nealan._ Take that! And that!! And that!!!" Kel was thoroughly enjoying herself, beating both men to a pulp. Leaving both of them sore and bruised, she walked away calmly as if nothing had happened.

Neal and Cleon lay on pallets in the Healers', while the Duke administered to them and gave his son a tongue lashing (not to mention Cleon). Neal had a bloody nose, a sprained wrist and ankle, and a pulled tendon. Cleon sported a broken arm and jaw, and they were both riddled with cuts and bruises. Cleon glared at his ex-friend from across the room. Neal glared knives back. 

Suddenly Kel burst in, and started giving them both lectures. To imprint her point, she told them that if they ever did that again she was taking a vow of chastity. That shut them up.

"You idiots! I can't believe you did this! This has nothing to do with you, Neal, I am eloping with Cleon whether he likes it or not. And _Cleon!_ Acting like a senseless bully! I ought to dump you right now!" Duke Baird held back hysterical laughter. 

*** 

Princess Chisokami flipped through the pages of the book that Tortallan mage had given her. The one in the thick black robes with the sign taped on his back reading "I'll get you, Daine- and your little dog too!" Chisokami assumed it was the product of the pathetic sense of humor of some page. But Chisokami pulled her mind away from those thoughts and turned her mind to the problem at hand. That Keladry of Mindelan- The so-called Shang Snow Leopard. Who ever thought of a Noble Shang! Keladry would pay- with more than some minor injuries to her boyfriend. Chisokami had placed that fury spell on Cleon and Neal- too bad they hadn't had any weapons on them. But no. Chisokami wanted more- she wanted Keladry's life. 

The Yamani princess could feel someone breathing down her neck, kissing it. She turned around to face her lover, running her hands through his smooth blond hair. No- she would never love Roald. But this man, this smooth, delicate, savage man, fulfilled all her desires. He was cunning- and shared her hate for Keladry. 

"Chis…" he whispered in her ear, and she turned around, succumbing to the passion of Joren of Stone Mountain.

*** 

Kel lay on her bed, their bed, her face in her hands. It was all wrong, all wrong. Ever since she and Cleon had made their proposals he was so… different. He was brutal, cruel, even. Where was the thoughtful and funny Cleon she had known? And there was a bigger problem. She was pregnant. 

Yes- pregnant with a child not Cleon's. It was one of the nights when Cleon was wild, wild and mad. Kel had punched Cleon, and when he rose up she pulled her dagger, lying on a side table, out of it's sheath and rapped Cleon on the temples, throwing him unconscious. Scared, horrified, she had ran to Neal for shelter. And they had made love. Now Kel was petrified- petrified with fear about what would happen when Cleon found out, what would happen when- she cut off her train of thought. She rose from the bed, wiping away the last signs of her tears, and went down the hallway. She knew Cleon. There was something wrong- something terribly wrong.

Walking down the hall, she was so entangled in her thoughts that she didn't notice when she bumped into someone. Someone wrapped in an embroidered silk kimono. Someone who hissed and stomped on Kel's toe.

"Watch where you're going, slut!" princess Chisokami spat. "Not having enough fun with your two lovers?"

Kel turned beet red. "Yeah, and I'm sure you'd know something about it," she spat back.

Chisokami smiled, a frosty, poisonous smile. "Does Cleon please you with his rants?" she said, voice dripping honey. 

Kel turned white. "It's you," she whispered. "You've been doing this- don't try and deny it!"

The Princess bared her teeth. "But of course. But who are they going to believe- some slut who may or may not really be Shang- or the Yamani Princess, soon to be queen of Tortall?" Chisokami sauntered off, and Kel turned the opposite direction, running for the rooms of the only person who could help, a great mage, called…

_______________________________________________________________________

Who? You ask? Who is the great mage? Well, _really _ think about Tortall's Twin part one, think about it… what happens… and what doesn't?


	10. The Mage and his Apprentice

I am going to make up for the last two short chapters by doing a really long one one of these days. But not this chapter. Just to tell you: Kel is my favorite character so I won't really trash her like I did Daine and Alanna (the latter to some extent, the former majorly). It will have a happy ending. Though a very odd one…

____________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 10: The Mage and his Apprentice

Kel rushed up and down stairs, searching out the only person who could help. Perhaps he was the greatest mage in the world, perhaps not. But the one that Kel sought out was the one and only… Thom of Trebond. He had a sister, that woman who had disguised her gender for years to become a knight. She had gone off with her husband, Sir Gary, to live as a shaman among the Bazhir. Her name was something like Elenne, or Helena, or maybe Alainne…

Kel knocked frantically on Thom's door, heart beating fast. Thom's apprentice, Arandiall, opened it. 

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Got- to see- Master- Thom." Kel said between gasps.

"Just a minute." He disappeared inside. He reappeared, and let her enter.

Thom was sitting in a huge padded chair, crossed legs flung over the arm, poring through a huge and dusty tome. Arandiall tapped his shoulder, and he looked up.

"What do you want?" he asked. Being the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he cared little for politeness and manners. But that saved time, as he was always straightforward.

"Well, you see…" and Kel began her story. Thom listened, interested, and thought for a moment.

"Chisakami." He snorted. "Bitch. She's got the Gift, you know- but she hides it better than anyone I've ever seen. She got a lot of books on manipulation spells from that renegade mage- wazzizname- Numair Samalin. He came around maybe a year ago, with his honey. He was almost as good as I am- almost." Thom's pride was famous. "Maybe as good as my sister. Anyhow, Chisakami has been riffling through them like a maniac, and it's fully possible that she wants someone dead. Does she hold any grudges against anyone you know?"

Kel thought for a moment. "Actually, she does, against- me. I mocked her, the first time I met her, and she said something along the lines of 'I'll make you regret this.' I didn't think she would do something so drastic."

Thom smiled grimly. "Well- she knows that you, ah, spend a lot of time with Cleon, and if she drives him mad, it's likely that he'd kill you, or someone you care about, such as Neal." Kel blushed, but Thom merely raised his eyebrow. "What complicates matters-"

Thom broke off when the door was thrown open, Cleon standing at the threshold. There was foam flying from his mouth, and his eyes were bloodshot. His skin radiated a dark pink glow, even thicker around his head. He was strong- driven by madness. Chisakami, hands glowing the same pink color, was standing behind him. Ropes of magic connected Cleon to her hands, and with the merest movements she controlled him, like a puppet master.

"Go, my pet," she purred. "Kill the foolish mage, and that slut you used to love."

Thom jumped from his chair, book dropping out of his hands. "Foolish mage? I'm not the one who walks in behind her creation, leaving herself open."

Chisakami laughed, a cold, icy sound. "Thom, dear, I wanted to see you die. You should have died years ago, when you brought Roger back to life. But you didn't. And- to see my revenge on Keladry- yes, my revenge will be sweet."

Kel turned pale. "You're mad."

"No more insane than your lover here," she gestured to the figure in front of her. "And I will see you die, yes, I will watch you die, in physical and emotional pain." Chisakami pointed, and Cleon lunged. 

Kel was more scared than she had ever been in her life. Not only did she not want to hurt Cleon, her lover was mad. He had the strength of madness, and no Shang training could fend him off. She jumped and kicked him squarely in the chest, throwing him back. He got up and rushed forward again, and this time Kel punched him in the jaw, and wrapping her arm around his neck, she put her leg behind his ankle and forced him to the floor. He reached up with both arms that she was struggling to pin, and squeezed his hands around her neck, cutting off her air. 

*** 

Dimly Cleon, in his madness, realized with horror what he was doing. This was _Kel._ He tried to let go and found he could not, some invisible force making him squeeze harder and harder. Somehow he noticed a man standing behind him, calling out a word he did not comprehend. Suddenly fireworks exploded in his head, pink and purple danced in front on his eyes, and he alternately squeezed and let go. Finally blackness overwhelmed both, throwing him into the abyss of unconsciousness.

*** 

Thom, sweating, stood over Kel and Cleon. A haggard Chisakami stood behind him, shaking and struggling to stay up. Kel got up, staggering over to the padded chair, knees shaking. Finally Chisakami collapsed, unable to keep her consciousness. Thom walked over to where Kel was standing, putting his arm around her shoulders, helping her stand. 

"Gods, Thom," she rasped. "I just can't believe what happened. I just can't believe it. You saved my life."

Thom turned her face towards him. "Saved your life, did I? Then grant me one thing…" and he brought her close to him, kissing her passionately.

Kel weakly pushed herself away. "_Thom!_ What are you doing! You're old enough to be my father! And _Cleon-"_

"What? You like that mess over there?" he waved his hand at Cleon, who was still out cold. "Give me this one thing…" and he kissed her again, longer, fiercer, and bore her onto the bed. He sent a thread of magic out, tying Chisakami and Cleon together and binding their limbs with magical rope. Kel resisted Thom for a while, but then stopped, returning his lust and passion.

*** 

Kel woke up beside Thom, seeing Chisakami struggling against her bonds and Cleon sagging in his. Wrapping herself in a blanket, she silently retrieved her clothes and went into the privy where she could put them on. Emerging, she first went to Cleon. He looked up at her, eyes gray and dull.

"Kill me," he whispered. Kel shook her head, and groped for his hand.

"Kill me," he repeated. "Kill me and end it all. I almost killed you, Kel. I can't live with that. But I saw what you did with Thom. And maybe I deserve it. All I know is that I can't go on, Kel, I can't go on."

"No," said Kel through tears. "It was Chisakami. You couldn't resist her Gift, Cleon, only a great mage could. And Thom… I was scared, Cleon. He saved my life. I regret now what I did, but then again, I regret a lot of things I've done in my life."

Cleon turned away. "Like making love to Neal?" he asked quietly.

Kel started to cry. "Dammit, Cleon, I love you! I can't change what I did, though gods know I've tried! I can't change the fact that I'm pregnant with _Neal's Child!_" She sobbed, then smiled sardonically. "Maybe we deserve each other. We're both so fucked up." She put her arms around her lover, crying down his back. "I need you, Cleon, I need you…" and Kel felt hot tears flowing down her own back. Then Thom woke up.

"Shit!" cursed Chisakami.

_____________________________________________________________________

So that works out. But there are problems to come. No, I can't just leave it at that. So… Remember to review!


	11. And You Thought It Was Over

So. This is way longer than I thought I'd make it. But this is going to be screwy. So expect everything. 

______________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 11: And You Thought it was Over

Kel was stressed. Really stressed. It was just one thing after another- you think you're home free, and you remember you're pregnant. Now that _that_ was over, she remembered the whole arranged marriage deal. What made it worse it that Kel's parents could validate their claim by saying that Kel had a child by Neal, and now had to marry him. Screw whatever fates had caused her to conceive that night!

She named the child Faeya, in hope that her pretty name would make up for the fact that Kel wished her daughter had never been born. It didn't.

*** 

Neal lay with his back on his bed, looking at the picture in his hands. Shit! Why did he have to love her? It really didn't help that she was madly in love with Cleon. It really didn't. And she would hate him forever for having to marry him. And she would. Kel and Cleon had _tried_ to elope, but that blasted king (had to involve King Jonathan!) put this weird and complicated spell on the two that forbid them to elope. Every time they tried, they would have a strong need to go to the bathroom and break out in hives (hey, it's original!). So they were stuck. In fact, Kel and Neal were betrothed, and the marriage was next week. 

Ah, how he wished Kel could love him! That one night of bliss, not so long ago, had taken him to new heights of ecstasy. Neal tried to think of ways to make her love him, but they all seemed to result in Cleon's bloody murder. Damn!

*** 

Kel hated her life. She hated everyone, everything in it. She hated Cleon for letting this happen, she hated Neal for marrying him, and she hated everyone else for not caring. Trying to arrange her disgustingly frilly dress, she winced and a maid put on her lip rouge. Today was the day of the wedding- the cursed day. She might as well be chained to the altar. But something inside her rebelled. It wouldn't be so bad- would it? She mentally berated herself. Of course it would be horrible. But she couldn't help thinking… _Stop thinking these thoughts!_ She yelled at herself. But it couldn't be that… that she _wanted_ to marry Neal? Bullshit. She loved Cleon. But…

Her train of thought was cut off as the maid practically dragged her to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she mumbled.

Her dressing room was in a hallway right outside the grand temple room where she would be married. She had only to walk through the door, under all those staring eyes, and walk up to the altar where Neal would be standing, stand through a long and boring speech, and then kiss Neal. But it was possibly the hardest thing for her to do in her life.

The maid, along with a herald, opened the grand double doors. She walked in her long white dress to the front, thinking _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god._ She clasped her hands in front of her to conceal their shaking. She could see Cleon sitting in the front row, a look of pain in his eyes. Faeya was sitting in Cleon's lap, three years old now. Kel looked up to the front and saw Neal, looking at her with eyes wide. She could see something in those eyes- could it be… love?

She heard but didn't hear the priest's droning, concentrating all her will not to faint. Then everyone looked at her expectantly, and she realized she was supposed to kiss Neal. Looking up, she took his hands and looked into his eyes. What she saw there, she didn't know, but she kissed him with as much passion as she had ever kissed Cleon.

***

Cleon saw Kel go up to the front, take Neal's hands. He was the one shaking when she kissed him, shaking so violently people started to notice. Drawing his belt knife, he stabbed himself in the chest, screaming "I love you, Kel!"

Faeya, still in his lap, screamed as blood poured all over her. She continued screaming as the woman sitting beside her tried to separate her from Cleon's corpse, continued screaming as she spat out the blood that was in her mouth. Then her eyes glazed over, and she clung, shaking, to the knight's body, and would not let go.

*** 

Kel saw Cleon kill himself, and pushed away Neal to rush over to him. Faeya was still holding on to him, and it took all Kel's strength to make her let go. The child was covered in blood, it started to dry in her hair, and it dripped down her face. Her eyes were closed and showed no emotion. Kel's dress was ruined. She bore her daughter away, wiping the blood and bile from her face. Faeya made no move to stop her, lying stone still as she was washed. But you could tell, there was something inside her that could never be washed away…

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Wow. That was totally not how I intended it to be. I never thought I would write a K/N, that is just so freaky. In fact, I was never going to involve Chisakami in the first place, and most of the stuff that happened in here was a total accident. But I love it. This is the end, in case you're wondering. Though I will do something about Faeya. That character's too cool to go. Talk about traumatized!


End file.
